


Got the Love I Need

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: Steve just really really wants to get laid.*“I—you’re really attractive. Shit, that’s not—I didn’t mean—”“To call me attractive?”“No, I mean, yes. I mean—” Steve breaks off and looks at Tony. “I don’t know if there’s a reason we haven’t, uh, had sex yet, but I want you to know that I really want to.” Steve pauses and then frowns. “Have sex, I mean, if that wasn’t clear.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 348





	Got the Love I Need

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is from a poison song.
> 
> with thanks to the pots server for the idea, I just took it and ran with it.

Steve definitely, absolutely, wants to have sex. He does. And he wants to have sex with Tony. All kinds of sex. He wants to explore and have fun, and just find out what all the damn fuss is about at last. Waiting for the right partner was right, for him, it’s what he wanted. There were numerous times he could’ve gotten laid during the war, when they’d all pile in at a bar in Europe that had several willing young women, and more than a few young men, but he—well. He was still waiting for Peggy, and then, after the war, he was just left waiting.

But now, he has Tony. Somewhere along the line the sniping and bickering turned into stumbling upon each other late at night, turned into working together fluidly in the field, turned into Tony falling asleep on him during a movie and then—.

The memory of their first kiss still makes Steve blush if he thinks about it too long. Tony’s mouth soft against his, the way Tony’s hand had curled around the back of his head, fingers in the strands of Steve’s short hair. And the way Tony had looked at him afterwards, how he’d pressed a thumb against Steve’s bottom lip and smiled softly.

In that moment, Steve had wanted everything Tony had to give him. Even now he has images floating around in his head that make his skin heat up and his cock react and he just—he _wants_ , so badly.

And yet, Tony is insisting on being a gentleman, and Steve’s starting to wonder if something’s wrong.

*

They’re in Tony’s bedroom, a movie playing on the holoscreen as part of Tony’s efforts to catch Steve up on the years of pop culture he’s missed. Tony’s tucked up underneath Steve’s arm, resting his head against Steve’s chest with his fingers unconsciously running a pattern up and down Steve’s thigh, and it’s sparking something low in Steve’s gut that he can’t ignore.

Steve shifts a little on the bed. “Tony,” he starts, in a quiet voice. “Can we—I mean, I want to—”

“Huh?” Tony turns to look at him, his head tilted to meet Steve’s eyes. “What’s that?”

“Can we talk about something?”

“Sure,” Tony says, patting Steve on the chest before settling his head back down on Steve’s shoulder. “Whatever you want.”

“No, I—” Steve breaks off in frustration, the tension evident in his body. “I can’t do this with the movie on.”

Tony stills. “Okay,” he says quietly, wriggling out from under Steve’s arm and sitting up, drawing his legs to his chest. “JARVIS, shut off the movie please.”

The holoscreen vanishes, and now the only light in the room is coming from the uplighters along the walls, casting Tony’s face in shadow. Steve looks down at his hands in his lap and sighs. “It’s not what you think.”

“How do you know what I’m thinking?” Tony asks in a strained voice. “Just, out with it, Steve.”

“I—you’re really attractive. Shit, that’s not—I didn’t mean—”

“To call me attractive?”

“No, I mean, yes. I mean—” Steve breaks off and looks at Tony. “I don’t know if there’s a reason we haven’t, uh, had sex yet, but I want you to know that I really want to.” Steve pauses and then frowns. “Have sex, I mean, if that wasn’t clear.”

There’s no response from Tony except for the slight widening of his eyes, and Steve can feel the embarrassment start to creep up over him. Part of him wants to jump off the bed and find somewhere to hide, but the bigger part of him, the part that really wants to do something, anything, with Tony keeps him on the bed.

“I—give me a moment,” Tony says, holding a hand up. “I think my brain just took a trip back to fifteen year old me and he’s freaking out.”

“If you don’t want—”

“Oh no,” Tony says. “I want, trust me, I—” he breaks off and makes a face. “I know I have a reputation, and that’s—it’s fine, I’m not ashamed of it, but you, I mean. I want to—ugh. You deserve more than my usual roll in the hay, is what I’m trying to say.”

Steve almost laughs at that, but holds himself to a small smile. Reaching over, he wraps a hand around Tony’s forearm and squeezes reassuringly before letting go. “I don’t care about your reputation, Tony, you know that,” he says. “As much as you want to make it good for me, I—I want to do the same for you, even if I’m not going to know what I’m doing.”

“It’s all instinct,” Tony says, slowly unravelling himself and looking Steve over. “You’re a fast learner.”

“Still, I’d feel better if—” Steve bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. “You could—”

“What?” Tony asks, inching closer on the bed until he’s close enough to touch Steve. “No judgement zone in here, okay?”

“You could tell me what to do,” Steve says, feeling his cheeks heat up, but determinedly pressing on. “I want to make it good for you.”

“At the risk of embarrassing myself, I can categorically say that you wouldn’t have to do much to make it good for me,” Tony says with a slight smile before he slides on top of Steve in one smooth motion, his knees either side of Steve’s hips. “Kiss me, and we’ll see what happens,” he says quietly as he leans down, his lips brushing over Steve’s mouth.

Steve’s smile gets lost against Tony’s mouth, and he reaches a hand up to tangle in the back of Tony’s hair where he’s let it grow out slightly, trying to get as close as he can to Tony. Frustrated, Steve rolls them over until Tony’s on his back, and he settles as gently as he can on top of him.

“Jesus,” Tony breathes out between kisses. “You—being manhandled should not be so hot,” he says, reaching up and pushing Steve’s hair off his face. Tony’s fingers trail down the side of Steve’s cheek before running over Steve’s mouth. “So, I have a suggestion.”

“What?” Steve asks, his kiss bruised lips brushing over Tony’s fingertips as they fall away.

“If you don’t want to, then it’s totally fine, but in the interests of honesty I’m gonna tell you I’ve been dreaming about this since, uh, forever. But no pressure.”

“Sure,” Steve says with an amused smile. “Tony—”

“I really want your mouth around my cock.”

“Yes,” Steve says instantly, almost before Tony’s finished speaking. “I mean, I—yeah. Yes. Can I?”

“Oh you’re going to be the death of me,” Tony groans. “Truly, cause of death, one eager to get laid super soldier.”

“Only a little death,” Steve says, pressing a kiss against Tony’s neck before sitting up on his heels.

“You think you’re funny,” Tony says, narrowing his eyes at Steve.

Steve shrugs, running a hand along Tony’s thigh. “I think I know what I want and you’re deflecting.”

“No psychoanalysis in the bedroom,” Tony says. “But yeah, okay. You really want to do this?”

“What do you think?” Steve asks as he takes his t-shirt off and drops it off the side of the bed.

“I think you need to take your pants off.”

Steve raises an eyebrow and climbs off the bed. “This isn’t a strip show,” he says. “If you want me to suck your cock you’d better get naked.”

“The filth that’s coming out of your mouth,” Tony mutters to himself as he strips his tank top off before hooking his fingers in his waistband and wriggling out of his sweatpants in one move, kicking them off the bed.

Pausing in his movements, still in his boxers, Steve stares at Tony, at the acres of tanned skin laid out before him, the slight curve of his hard cock, and Steve wants everything so badly he doesn’t know where to begin.

“Better hurry up,” Tony says. “Unless you want me to start without you.”

With that, Steve slips out of his boxers and climbs back on the bed, stretching out next to Tony. “How do you— _fuck_ ,” he bites out as Tony runs his fingers along Steve’s cock.

“Oops,” Tony says with an unapologetic grin. “Just wanted to see what would happen.”

“For someone who wants a blowjob you’re not being very nice about it.”

“Are you actually criticising my manners right now?”

“Maybe,” Steve says, turning onto his side and splaying his palm out on Tony’s hip, just enough pressure to keep him still. “How about we get on with what you wanted?”

“Yeah, sure, okay, just— _Steve_ ,” Tony gasps out as Steve leans in and tentatively runs his tongue along the side of Tony’s cock. “I—you really need directions here? Because with your mouth, you’ll be fine, I swear.”

Shifting on the bed, Steve settles himself between Tony’s legs and looks up at him before flattening his tongue against the underside of Tony’s cock, doing his best to trace the thick vein all the way to the head. Licking his lips, he takes Tony’s cock into his mouth, and the noise that escapes Tony’s mouth goes straight to Steve’s own cock where it’s pressed up against the mattress.

“Oh goddamnit,” Tony groans. “You’re so fucking—you don’t have to take it all, just—you can use your hand— _yeah_.”

Steve pulls off for a moment, one hand wrapped around the base of Tony’s cock, and he looks up at Tony. “I, uh, don’t have a gag reflex anymore,” he says. “So I could—”

“Please don’t choke yourself on my cock,” Tony says, pushing himself up on his elbows. “I mean, push your limits if you want, but there was this woman once and she thought she could—it didn’t end well.”

“It’s a good job I like you,” Steve says, raising an eyebrow. “Because I’m pretty sure talking about ex partners in bed isn’t the done thing.”

“Fair point,” Tony says, offering him a small smile. “Hey, how about we get back to—holy mother of god.”

Steve would smile if he wasn’t concentrating on getting as much of Tony’s cock in his mouth as he can. He wasn’t lying about not having a gag reflex, but it’s still hard work to relax his throat enough. The weight of Tony’s cock in his mouth is everything Steve didn’t know he wanted, and he rolls his hips, his own cock so fucking hard against the sheets. He didn’t know it was possible to be this turned on from sucking cock, from giving someone else pleasure, and Steve lets out an involuntary groan when the head of Tony’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tony bites out above him. “You look like sin, Steve, how the fuck are you even looking at me with those eyes, Christ, you were— _fuck_.”

Having proved he can do it, Steve eases off a little, letting spit fall out of his mouth along Tony’s shaft as he focuses himself on the head of Tony’s cock.

“That’s it,” Tony says, having fallen back against the pillows, still able to see Steve from his position. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart, just—keep doing that.”

Steve’s cheeks flush at the endearment, and he uses his tongue, teasing Tony’s cock with a slow circle. It gets the reaction he was hoping for, so he does it again, moving his hand down to lightly play with Tony’s balls.

“Oh fuck,” Tony groans. “Please. Next time—next time we’re getting some lube and you’re going to finger fuck me until I come from your mouth and fingers alone.”

Steve’s rocking his hips against the bed, his cock somehow getting harder from the way Tony’s been talking and he feels like he could come by listening to Tony’s voice alone. He can feel Tony’s balls tightening in his hand, and he takes Tony’s cock deeper into his mouth, not wanting to pull off; if he’s going to do this, he wants it all, wants Tony coming in his mouth, wants to be made a mess of with everything Tony has to give him.

“Steve, Steve, I’m gonna—”

And with that, Tony’s coming, Steve pressing Tony’s hips down with one hand as he swallows what he can of Tony’s come. Pulling off, Steve coughs a little before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He can feel that there’s still come on his face, and he doesn’t care, feeling slightly high off what he’s just done.

“Holy fuck,” Tony breathes out as he looks at Steve. “Come here, I want—”

Steve ignores him and instead moves until he’s kneeling on the mattress between Tony’s legs. He groans as he wraps a hand around his own cock, and he doesn’t take his eyes off Tony as he works himself, the familiar coiling in his gut making him desperate. “Tony, I—”

“Yeah,” Tony says, running a hand over his stomach. “Come on, you’re so hard, Steve, your cock’s so goddamn pretty. And your mouth, if you could see how swollen your lips are, god, if you went outside everyone would know what you’ve been doing, that you’ve been swallowing my cock down like a pro.”

And that’s it, that’s all Steve needs before he’s coming so fucking hard, splling all over his hand with some landing on Tony’s cock and thighs. He’s a mess. They’re both a mess, in fact, and Steve is trembling, his breath coming heavy as he blinks, his sweaty hair falling in his face.

“Come here,” Tony says, reaching for him. “Jesus, Steve, just—”

This time Steve willingly goes, covering Tony’s body with his own as he’s drawn into a soft kiss that soon turns filthy, Tony deepening the kiss like he’s trying to taste himself. Steve rolls onto his back, taking Tony with him, and he smooths a hand down Tony’s body, coming to rest on his ass. Tony grins, breaking the kiss, and he leans back a little, meeting Steve’s eyes.

“One blowjob and you’re turning into a pervert,” Tony says. “I’m so proud.”

“I—” Steve flushes and swallows. “I did okay?” he asks, hating the insecurity in his voice.

“I’m covered in come, what do you think?” Tony leans down and presses a kiss against Steve’s cheek. “Told you you were a fast learner,” he says, resting his head against Steve’s shoulder. “This is going to be fun.”

Steve squeezes Tony’s ass and kisses the top of his head. “Thank you,” he says quietly.

“For what?”

“Everything,” Steve says, simply. “You make my life better.”

“Steve, I—”

“Just shut up and take the compliment, Tony,” Steve says, lightly smacking Tony’s ass.

“Do that again, and I will.”

Steve laughs, but does it again, and when Tony lifts his head and draws Steve into another kiss, Steve goes with it, because there’s nowhere he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> fic post on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starstarked/status/1279179578586603520)


End file.
